This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A heat exchanger has been provided for a vehicle. One of the conventional heat exchanger may have a core part constructed by alternately layering tubes and fins. A core plate may be arranged on an end of the core part in a tube longitudinal direction. The core plate may have a tube connection face, and an end of the tube may be connected to the tube connection face. The core plate further may have a groove portion defined around an outer periphery of the core plate. A tank may be fitted into the groove portion.
Further, a reinforcing side plate may be arranged on each side of the core part in a direction of layering the tubes and the fins. A longitudinal end portion of the side plate may be brazed to an outer wall of the groove portion of the core plate.